Springsteen
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: John sings to Jason, Jason suprises him with tickets. Can go with Soothing wounds or stand alone. WARNING: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Yes, I own John Winchester, Jason Gideon, and Bruce Springsteen and a Harley. . . Oh wait never mind, no those are just the wishful thoughts of a dreamer.

AU, even though the only thing that really makes it AU is that nobody has a problem with homosexuals in this world so they can walk around holding hands without it being weird or stupid people having conniption fits about shit that's not really their business

Just so some people don't get confused, Jason is Gideon, I know they don't call him Jason a lot in the shows so I thought I'd better clarify in case someone reads this and gets confused.

* * *

"Baby, we were born to run" John belted out the last words of one of The Boss's most popular songs over the roar of his Harley-Davidson, Road King Classic.

Jason was sitting behind him, his arms wrapped around John's waist, chin resting on his right shoulder as they rode to get some food, and hang round town.

Jason smiled, turning his face toward John's neck longing to nuzzle it in the spot where John's neck and shoulder joined, but he knew from experience that that wouldn't be a good idea while John was driving a car, let alone steering a motorcycle.

So he settled for holding on tighter, knowing John would understand his desire to be closer to him which he did.

When he slowed the bike down to a brake for the red light, John slid back in the seat, so that he was closer to Jason, touching more of him.

Still singing along with the Bruce Springsteen CD that was in the player he sang out "Got in a little hometown jam, So they put a rifle in my hands, Sent me off to a foreign land, to go and kill the yellow man, Born in the U.S.A, I was born in the USA".

Jason hummed softly in appreciation of John's strong and rough voice "Turn left up here" he said, giving John directions to the restaurant, John nodded in understanding and made the turn when he got to it.

They went a little further then Jason said "it's on the right up here".

They pulled into the parking lot of the little Chinese restaurant, John shut off the engine absent mindedly continuing to sing the next line in the song that had been playing.

"Yah can't start a fire, yah can't start a fire without a spark this Guns for hire, even if we're just dancing in the dark" he crooned wrapping his right arm around Jason's shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

Jason laughed softly and put his arm around John's waist, "One of these days I'm going to record you singing and send it in to one of those TV contests where you can win a recording contract" He said.

"Oh, oh don't even joke like that babe" John groaned after a second "I'd have to shoot myself, to save peoples eardrums, I can't sing"

"What!" Jason replied with shocked indignation, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

John shrugged his shoulders "Around" he grumbled.

Jason stopped walking and looked at him for a minute "You've been around a lot of dumb-asses who think Justine Beaver can sing" he joked.

John looked up from staring at his shoes, his face was bright red a shy expression on his face, then he seem to realize exactly what Jason had said and he burst into a laughing fit, when his laughter subsided Jason pulled John closer "Personally, I love your singing, and wish I could hear you sing more often" he whispered before kissing him on the lips chastely.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own anything but a new found obsession with this pairing.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant holding hands and smiling, John was thinking over what Jason had just said.

When Dean was a kid he used to try different ways to get John to sing.

Around the time Dean turned seven he told John that his singing helped Dean remember his mom, and after that John tried sing a lot more often, just for Dean and Sam, he never sang when someone else was around, the boys had picked up on that, and had asked him why a few times but he'd always found a way around it and eventually even Sammy stopped asking.

He was sure that Dean figured it had something to do with Mary, and had told Sam that. When Mary was alive they would sing to Dean, and later Sam to, together.

He'd always felt that Mary was the better singer, and that he shouldn't even bother, but when they were dating she decided that she wouldn't sing unless he did, and she had a beautiful voice, he loved hearing her sing so eventually , she won and he started singing for her, little bits at a time, never a whole song.

After she was killed, when Dean would ask him to sing, and he'd try to sing full songs because he'd realized both his boys slept better without nightmares when he was there singing to them at night, which he then tried to do regularly, until Sam was about twelve, when they'd grown out of wanting his help thru the nightmares, then the only time he sang was when one of them was hurt or sick, because by then he figured Mary would have wanted him to and he liked being there for them when they needed him.

Then one day both boys were sick, and Dean was hurt as well, after throwing himself between Sam and danger yet again.

Dean was passed out on one of the hotel beds and John was singing to them while doing research.

Sam was curled up in the bed reading a book, everything seemed fine but suddenly Sam was angry about something which was per usual in those days, the next thing John knew Sam was going off about his singing and yelling about how much he hated it.

And after that John stopped singing for the third time in his life.

Dean had stayed passed out during that particular fight, which John was actually happy about, kid got caught in the middle far too much, but he asked John a few months later why he'd stopped singing.

Then John started yet again this time for Dean, when Sam's not around and Dean's hurt or sick, because there was no way he'd tolerate being babied any other time.


End file.
